


Undeserved [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Series: Unkissed [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Couch Cuddles, Cranky John, Domestic Fluff, English Accent, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Schmoop, Sherlock Gets It Wrong, Soundcloud, They are also apparently 12 years old, They are professionals damnit, petty revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is having an enormous strop. Sherlock is fairly annoyed himself. At John. For being Unprofessional in the Workplace. But Sherlock has it all wrong. There's always something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserved [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Undeserved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070787) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> Thanks, as ever, to the lovely AttyDiva for the beta!


End file.
